


Shiny

by sinchun



Series: NCT Life in a Pack [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Na Jaemin, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack, Rutting, Threesome - M/M/M, everyone is whipped for xiaojun, just xiaojun being a spoiled bottom who really gets around, multiple xiaojun ships mentioned in ch 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinchun/pseuds/sinchun
Summary: Debuting is a lot of hard work, but integrating into the NCT pack is surprisingly easy for Xiaojun. He’s like a shiny new toy. Everyone wants to spend time with the pack’s newest, youngest omega.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Nakamoto Yuta/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: NCT Life in a Pack [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043016
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	1. 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t really need to have the rest of the series to follow this story, though it may make more sense in context. If you’re just here for xiaonomin action, that’s all coming in chapter 2.
> 
> For xiaoyangdery trainee tales, check out [Impulse Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654368).

Debuting is a lot of hard work, but integrating into the NCT pack is surprisingly easy for Xiaojun. He’s like a shiny new toy. Everyone wants to spend time with the pack’s newest, youngest omega. It’s a stark difference to his days as a trainee when it was just him and Hendery and Yangyang, and he quite enjoys the change.

“There aren’t many omegas in the pack, so everyone treats us really well,” Ten tells him shortly after they move into the brand new WayV dorm. “You’re pretty much guaranteed to have your pick of the pack to spend your heats with.”

The words send a thrill through Xiaojun’s body. He thinks about who he might want; everyone is attractive. Within his own WayV unit, Kun and Ten are claiming each other, and he’s already very familiar with Hendery and Yangyang after a year of being trainees together, but Winwin and Lucas are both intriguing new options to him.

He’s not sure if he feels ready to dip into the pool of the broader pack, just because he doesn’t know them as well, though he does think that Jaehyun is very good-looking. Yuta too. Also Taeil. All of them really. It’s a thought he’ll revisit later.

For now, he approaches Lucas, asking bashfully if the alpha would be interested in helping him with his heat when it comes next week.

Lucas’s reply is immediate and warm: “Of course. I’d be happy to help.” His bright smile makes Xiaojun melt a little bit on the inside.

They hole up together when Xiaojun’s cycle starts. He’s always been prone to bad heats, needs constant attention. When the haze gets to his head, he lets himself slip into Cantonese, comforted by the knowledge that Lucas, like Hendery, will still understand him.

Xiaojun feels so cared for. He loves it, every touch, every whispered bit of praise that Lucas gives him as they fuck their way through the four days of his heat.

Lucas sticks a little closer to him afterwards, struck by the deep-set biological instinct to protect the omega. Xiaojun accepts his newfound closeness with a smile, giving Lucas little kisses in moments of downtime.

“Looks like Junjun found himself a new best friend,” Yangyang comments, voice light and teasing, to Hendery when they come home to the dorm to find Xiaojun and Lucas cuddling together on the living room couch.

Xiaojun immediately hops up to drag Yangyang and Hendery over to join them on the couch. “You’re all my best friends,” he says and presses a kiss to the side of Yangyang’s head.

He’s pretty sure that Yangyang is just kidding around, isn’t actually jealous about Xiaojun spending time with another alpha, but he’s not taking any chances. He has no interest in tying himself to any one partner, no matter how temporarily, and the sooner the whole pack knows it, the better. He’s seen alphas—and betas too, on occasion—fight over omegas, and Xiaojun refuses to let that happen here. For all he enjoys feeling adored and admired by others, he doesn’t like the idea of being treated like an object that alphas think they’re entitled to.

For his next heat, he goes to Winwin. He is careful to stick to Mandarin this time, no matter how foggy his mind gets. Winwin is gentle with him, lets Xiaojun climb into his lap and ride him until he’s exhausted and satisfied.

Afterwards, Winwin doesn’t become clingy in the way Lucas did, but he still starts expressing more physical affection with Xiaojun, carding his fingers through his hair in the breaks during rehearsals. It’s exactly what Xiaojun wants.

When Renjun presents, he becomes a little more snuggly with everyone. It’s not uncommon. Now that he can properly smell everyone, he wants to experience their scents fully. On any given free day, he can be found back at the dorm, squashed between Xiaojun and Yangyang in a messy sort of cuddle puddle.

 _He smells nice,_ thinks Xiaojun idly, nuzzling his face into Renjun’s neck. _Maybe for my next heat…_ he contemplates, then looks at the way Yangyang is curling around Renjun, their scent glands pressed closed together. _Or maybe not._

He could cycle back to Hendery or Winwin or Lucas, but Xiaojun thinks that maybe it’s time for him to explore other members of the pack that he doesn’t know as well, members outside of his own little WayV bubble. He knows he has nothing to fear about reaching out, but he’s always been timid in the face of forming new friendships.

 _Be brave,_ he tells himself, then makes his way over to the dorm that the 127 betas live in.

It’s Jaehyun who answers the door. “Hi, come on in,” he says with a bright smile. “Winwin’s in his room.”

Xiaojun bites his lip, shifts from foot to foot, admits, “I’m not here for Winwin.”

“Oh? What’s up?” There is no mistaking the intrigued surprise in Jaehyun’s voice.

With more boldness than he thought he had, Xiaojun steps closer to him. “My heat is coming soon,” he tells Jaehyun, feeling his cheeks begin to flush pink. “Can I spend it with you?”

Jaehyun’s smile widens, and oh, his dimples are so dangerously cute, Xiaojun thinks. “Absolutely,” he replies. He takes one of Xiaojun’s hands in his, bringing up to his mouth to press his lips to his inner wrist. “I’ll take very good care of you.”

And he does. The heat that Xiaojun spends with Jaehyun leaves his body feeling perfectly fulfilled and deeply relaxed. “Mmm, thank you,” purrs Xiaojun, curled up on Jaehyun’s chest as the last tendrils of his heat fade away.

Ten smirks when he sees him later that day, his hair still messy, face still flushed. “Are you enjoying the pack?” he asks in an overly innocent tone.

Xiaojun shuffles his feet bashfully. “Everyone has been very good to me,” he tells Ten.

“Well, of course they have,” says Ten, laughing as he beckons Xiaojun to snuggle up with him. “You’re the youngest omega in the pack. Everyone’s instincts must be going wild with the desire to protect and provide for you.”

“That… makes a lot of sense.” Xiaojun burrows his face into Ten’s shoulder. “Is it bad of me to admit that I really like it?” he asks in a muffled voice. “It’s just… all the attention makes me really happy. Is that selfish of me?”

Ten laughs. “Please, I’m _sure_ that half of the alphas in the pack were just chomping at the bit to have someone to spoil. They _love_ taking care of people, especially omegas.”

“Did they spoil you too?” asks Xiaojun. “Before you and Kun-ge started claiming, I mean.”

Ten laughs harder. “Oh, they still spoil me,” he say breezily. “It’s just not sexual anymore.” He winks and ruffles Xiaojun’s hair.

Xiaojun continues acquainting himself with the pack over the course of 2019. Kun and Ten give each other mating bites, and Xiaojun asks Johnny to help him with his heat. Mark presents, and Xiaojun takes Taeil to bed. Taeyong and Doyoung start claiming each other, and Xiaojun goes to Haechan.

Throughout it all, he basks in the love of the rest of the pack. It’s true when Ten said—not all of the spoiling is sexual in nature. All Xiaojun has to do is sigh unhappily, and he has the attention of all the alphas around him. Lucas brings him water bottles during dance rehearsals. Yangyang asks Kun to make the foods that he knows are Xiaojun’s favorites.

Xiaojun learns how to be bold. He stops worrying about the way others will perceive and lets himself have fun, lets the others pamper him.

The one exception is Yuta. Every interaction Xiaojun has with the older alpha always manages to leave him feeling shy. It’s just that Yuta is very handsome and always seems so self-assured, and Xiaojun finds his confidence extremely attractive.

He wants very much to ask for Yuta for his next heat, but isn’t sure how.

In the end, it’s Yuta who asks for him. When the alpha’s rut comes around, Jungwoo comes to fetch Xiaojun for him. Xiaojun searches the other omega’s face for any sign of resentment—he knows that Jungwoo is one of Yuta’s most frequent partners, and he would hate to overstep any bounds—but finds only a simple cheeriness.

Xiaojun enters the 127 dorm with a sense of dizzy anticipation. He can smell Yuta’s rut as he moves through the living room. It makes his mouth water. _God, he smells good._

Yuta greets him with a lazy grin when he slips into his room. “Oh, you _came_ ,” he says breathlessly. “I wasn’t sure if you would.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” asks Xiaojun, shuffling closer to Yuta’s bed.

“You’ve just always struck me as such a shy little thing.”

Xiaojun pouts. “I’m not shy,” he protests.

“Maybe not,” Yuta concedes. He tilts his head to one side and lets his eyes run over Xiaojun. “But you have been with me.”

Xiaojun resists the urge to squirm under his intense gaze, knowing it would only serve to prove his point. He reaches a hand out towards Yuta. “How can I help you?” he asks.

Yuta takes his hand, uses it to pull him onto the bed with him. He kisses Xiaojun’s inner wrist, much in the way Jaehyun had months earlier, then kisses up his arm until he reaches his neck. “Wanna touch you all over,” he murmurs, his lips hot against Xiaojun’s skin.

“So touch me,” breathes Xiaojun.

Yuta cups his face, pulls him closer, and kisses him, open-mouthed and messy. When his teeth skim against Xiaojun’s bottom lip, the omega can’t help but whimper. The scent of his rut pheromones are beginning to get to Xiaojun, riling him up.

As arousal unfurls in his belly, Xiaojun can feel himself starting to get wet. He settles himself on Yuta’s lap and grinds down against his thigh as they explore each other’s mouths. Yuta slides his hand under Xiaojun’s shirt, caressing his back and belly with teasing strokes until Xiaojun pulls away to tug his shirt off.

“Oh, you pretty little thing,” Yuta croons, voice admiring as Xiaojun’s clothing comes off. “I can’t wait to have my way with you.”

Xiaojun whimpers, feeling small and desirable and _needy_. “You should fuck me,” he tells Yuta. “I’m wet and ready for you.” His words aren’t poetic or pretty, but they get the job the done.

Yuta’s hands slide down Xiaojun’s body, coming to rest on the swell of his ass. He runs one finger between Xiaojun’s cheeks, then pushes into him, knuckle-deep. “You _are_ wet and ready for me,” he comments appreciatively, almost immediately adding a second finger.

“Want you inside of me,” groans Xiaojun, rocking himself down onto Yuta’s fingers. “Want to _feel_ you.”

“I always treat my omegas just the way they deserve,” murmurs Yuta. He presses a sloppy kiss to the crook of Xiaojun’s neck. “So, how do you like to be fucked?”

Xiaojun shivers. He likes all sorts of things. He looks at Yuta’s arms, runs a hand over his lean muscles. “Do you think you could hold me?” he asks.

Yuta immediately stands and picks Xiaojun up, his fingers digging into his hips, the tip of cock pressing tantalizingly against his hole. “Like this?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Xiaojun thinks he has never felt so dainty and delicate as he does in that moment, held up so easily by the alpha. He kisses Yuta, licking across his bottom lip. “Just like this.”

“Pretty little thing,” Yuta says again, then slides into him.

Moaning, Xiaojun clings tighter to Yuta. “You fill me up so nicely,” he whimpers, wrapping his legs around Yuta’s waist to keep him close as they fuck.

It’s fast-paced and filthy, Yuta snapping his hips against Xiaojun with sharp, precise movements that make Xiaojun keen with pleasure. Keeping one arm wrapped around Yuta’s shoulders, Xiaojun jerks himself off with his free hand. Normally, he’d expect his partner to take care that for him, but given the way that both of Yuta’s hands are occupied with holding him, Xiaojun supposes that he can responsible for his own pleasure this once.

It doesn’t take long for him to get close. He’s blisteringly attracted to Yuta, aroused by the sensation of being held up in his arms like he weights nothing, and the alpha is hitting him _just right_ inside. “I’m gonna—” he warns Yuta in a gasp, circling his thumb over the tip of his leaking cock.

“Go on, Xiaojunnie,” pants Yuta, breath ragged with desire. “Show me how pretty you are when you come.”

Between his words and his unrelenting thrusts, that’s enough to tip Xiaojun over the edge of his orgasm. A wild mewling sound rips from his throat as he spills, hot and sticky over his fingers and stomach.

Yuta doesn’t even pause, just keeps pushing deep inside of him, every inch of his delicious drag sending tremors through Xiaojun’s overstimulated body. “Fuck, so fucking pretty,” Yuta growls, and his fingers dig even deeper into Xiaojun’s hips. “I’m close. Can I knot you?

When he’s in heat, Xiaojun loves nothing more than to be stretched around a knot, but he isn’t so much a fan of it when he isn’t in heat. He shakes his head, still reeling from the aftershocks of his orgasm, and tells Yuta, “No. Don’t,” in a soft voice as he rests his head against Yuta’s shoulder.

“Whatever you want,” promises Yuta. He shuffles forward, bringing Xiaojun’s back to the wall. “Don’t wanna drop you accidentally,” he explains in a strained voice, clearly getting close to his own peak. “Precious cargo and all that.”

Xiaojun manages a faint laugh at the flattering joke, then gasps when Yuta slams into him even harder. “Yes,” he hisses out, grateful for the added support of the wall against his back. “That’s it. Alpha, alpha, alpha, fill me up.”

Yuta comes with a snarl. True to his word, he doesn’t knot Xiaojun. He lets his knot pop just outside of the omega’s hole, his mouth pressed close against his jaw, breathe hot and shuddery as he hits his final thrust.

Xiaojun feels the warmth of Yuta’s cum inside of him, and he sighs happily. Then he has to catch himself against the wall as Yuta’s arms go a little bit slack. “Oops,” says Yuta, a little sheepish and a lot breathless. “Didn’t drop you, though.”

“Didn’t drop me,” agrees Xiaojun with a wheezy grin, almost giddy.

They stagger together to the bed, collapsing into a sweaty heap. Yuta runs his fingers through Xiaojun’s hair, presses a soft kiss to his temple. “Such a prefect, pretty little thing,” he murmurs.

“What are you so complimentary in bed for, hmm?” asks Xiaojun teasingly.

Yuta, surprisingly, blushes. “Ah, it’s an old habit, I guess.”

Xiaojun laughs. “Yeah? You fuck a lot of omegas who like being praised?” he asks, genuinely curious. He’s never slept with another omega, and unless he wakes up tomorrow with an overwhelming attraction to Jungwoo, it doesn’t seem likely that he will any time in the near future.

“It was a beta actually,” says Yuta. He doesn’t sound evasive or embarrassed, but his tone doesn’t exactly invite Xiaojun to ask any follow up questions either, so he doesn’t.

Privately, he wonders who it was. He bets Ten would know. Ten seems to know everyone’s business all the time and _loves_ to gossip. _He’d probably tell me,_ thinks Xiaojun.

Before he can get too far down that rabbit hole of thoughts, Xiaojun is distracted by Yuta nuzzling his nose into his neck and asking, “Round two?”

Xiaojun wraps his arms around Yuta’s shoulders, tugging him close for a messy kiss. Against his lips, Xiaojun agrees, “Round two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IRL WayV never lets Xiaojun live, so I thought I’d let him be extra spoiled in this AU. It’s what he deserves.
> 
> This chapter’s yuxiao was written for everyone who voted for Xiaojun in my poll on who I should write for the next Yuta-focused fic. I’m going to go with Mark for that fic, but it was very close! Speaking of Yuta, the question of why he’s in the habit of being very complimentary in bed is addressed (ish) in [Maybe If I Tell Myself Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616535).
> 
> As always, comments would be a delight :)
> 
> [tumblr](https://sinchun.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/_sinchun)


	2. 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated tags for this chapter :3

Xiaojun is no longer the youngest omega in the pack. That title now belongs to Shotaro, who is so cute and soft-spoken that it makes even Xiaojun feel protective of him. NCT 2020 is a whirlwind. There’s always something going on every day, and Xiaojun finds himself working closely with members he never has before.

He likes being in the “Make A Wish” unit. He admires Doyoung greatly and loves getting to work with him. Taeyong too, of course. The lead alpha is so talented and attentive, always checking to make sure that everyone is keeping up with the choreography. Jaehyun, as befitting his position in the pack, is likewise something of a guide to the newer, younger members in the group.

Xiaojun has always been close with Lucas, and it’s easy for him to form a friendship with Shotaro too, when they have so much in common. He is less certain about Jaemin.

The beta is a year younger than Xiaojun, but miles more confident. They’ve never managed to really connect during Xiaojun’s first year with the pack. Jaemin is exceedingly affectionate with Taeyong, Doyoung, and Jaehyun—even Lucas sometimes—but holds himself back from Xiaojun and Shotaro.

“You shouldn’t take it personally,” Doyoung tells him. “Jaemin-ah is just slow to warm up to people. That’s all.”

“I know what that’s like,” says Xiaojun. And he does. It takes him a while to come of his shell. He just thought that by now, he and Jaemin would be closer. Maybe it’s a by-product of them both being reserved by nature.

The first time Jaemin initiates contact with him, Xiaojun nearly jumps out of his skin. “Make A Wish” promotions are almost over, and Xiaojun still doesn’t think they’ve gotten to know each other any better, but then Jaemin slides up behind him after a stage, wraps his arms around him, and leans his chin on his shoulder.

“You did so good tonight, Xiaojun-ah,” Jaemin murmurs, breath hot against his ear, and Xiaojun is so shocked, he almost whirls around and punches him in the nose.

“Ah, thank you,” he manages to instead reply awkwardly. “You, uh, you too.”

Jaemin smiles, and it looks lazy and sharp and smug all at once. “I like the bit you do in the bridge,” he whispers and nuzzles his nose against the scent gland on Xiaojun’s neck, “with your arms. It’s nice.”

Xiaojun feels vaguely like he’s entered some alternative reality. This isn’t how Jaemin interacts with him. “Um,” he says, his cheeks burning. “Thank you.”

Jaemin pulls back to give him an appraising look. “You’re so cute when you blush,” he says simply, like he’s made it his personal mission to overwhelm Xiaojun with compliments.

If he has, he’s succeeding. Xiaojun feels his face heat up even more. Across the room, he notices Doyoung watching them with a knowing sort of smirk on his face. He mumbles another thank you to Jaemin, then twists away from him to take refuge by Doyoung’s side.

“I _told_ you he’d warm up to you,” Doyoung tells him, smug.

“Is that what that was?” asks Xiaojun, willing his heartbeat back to normal.

“And then some. He’s flirting with you, Xiaojun,” says Doyoung bluntly.

Xiaojun gapes at him. “But!” he protests. “But he and Jeno?”

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “They like taking others to bed with them. I’m sure you know that.”

Theoretically, Xiaojun knows that. But there’s a difference between having heard the fact mentioned in passing and having the first-hand experience of Jaemin actually maybe making a move on him. “But _why_ would he flirt with _me_?” he asks Doyoung. “I’m not even close with him or Jeno?”

“Oh, don’t give me that false modesty.” Doyoung snorts. “You’ve slept with enough of the pack to know that you’re very attractive.”

“S’not false modesty,” mutters Xiaojun. They’re idols, so everyone in their pack is good-looking. He doesn’t stand out. And he’s never had any sort of intimate friendship with either Jaemin or Jeno, so would why they want to take him to bed? Why would they choose him over Jungwoo or Renjun or Jisung or anyone else in the pack?

“If you aren’t interested, just tell them,” says Doyoung kindly. “They’ll respect your choice.”

Xiaojun shuffles his feet. It isn’t that he’s not interested. He is. At least, tentatively. He’s had a threesome before, with Hendery and Yangyang when they were trainees, so it’s not like it would be particularly ground-breaking for him. It’s just that the whiplash of Jaemin going from barely talking to him to suddenly flirting with him makes him hesitate.

 _I want to wait until I get to know him and Jeno a little better,_ he decides.

He and Jaemin fall into a new habit of Jaemin cuddling up and murmuring compliments to him and Xiaojun blushing and thanking him before ultimately running away. Maybe it’s silly, but Xiaojun feels like he’s finally getting to the point of reciprocating Jaemin’s flirtatious attentions.

Then Jeno joins in.

It’s a free day on their schedules, and Xiaojun is hanging out in the WayV dorm with Lucas and Hendery, when the younger alpha wanders in. His gaze finds Xiaojun, and he smiles brightly, his eyes crinkling up into cute crescents.

“Xiaojunnie,” he says, voice warm and welcoming. He pads over to where Xiaojun is sitting in an armchair and leans his chin on top of his head. “Do you have dinner plans?”

Xiaojun feels the back of his neck immediately heat in a flush. From the amused looks on Lucas and Hendery’s faces, he guesses that his surprise and embarrassment is evident to them as well. “Uh,” he says, then practically flinches when Jeno traces his finger over the shell of his ear. “No?” It comes out sounding like a question. Pathetic.

Jeno drops his hand from his ear to his shoulder, pats him reassuringly. “You should come over to the Dream dorm,” he says. “Jaemin made bibimbap.”

“I, uh, sure,” says Xiaojun. He fidgets in his seat. “Let me just go wash my face first.”

“Don’t keep us waiting too long,” Jeno murmurs, ruffles Xiaojun’s hair, then sweeps easily out of the WayV dorm.

“Dude.” Hendery’s eyes are wide. “They’re courting you.”

“Shut up,” hisses Xiaojun, his cheeks burning. “They are _not_!”

Lucas laughs. “Um, no, they definitely want you, that’s for damn sure. Have you _seen_ the way Jaemin’s been looking at you these days?” he asks, shaking his head.

“You’ve come so far from your days of assuming a simple gift meant courtship,” teases Hendery.

Xiaojun blushes harder. “That was _one_ time!” he protests. “And it was because Yangyang _kept_ giving me gifts.”

“Are you going to sleep with them?” asks Lucas. He says it like it’s so simple.

Xiaojun swallows thickly. He gets to his feet, answers, “Once I find the courage.”

He finds the courage a week and a half later, when his heat surprises him by coming a two days earlier than expected. He has just returned to the dorm from one of the last promotional events for “Make A Wish,” is still in the elevator with Lucas and Jaemin—Taeyong, Doyoung, and Jaehyun having gone off together and Shotaro returning to his own dorm already—when his body erupts into that telltale hotness.

Immediately, he tucks himself against Lucas’s side with a whimper. The elevator arrives on their floor and the doors slide open.

“Oh, Xiaojun.” Lucas strokes a hand through his hair, comforting and kind, as they make their way down the hall. “I thought you weren’t due for a few more days?”

“M’not,” mumbles Xiaojun. He manages a weak laugh. “Surprise, haha.”

Lucas holds him closer. “Do you want my help?” he asks quietly, leaning in to nuzzle against Xiaojun’s face.

His alpha scent is soothing to the fogginess of Xiaojun’s heat-addled mind, but it’s not quite what he wants right now. “No,” Xiaojun whines, swinging around to look for Jaemin.

The beta is following half a step behind them, his brow knit with concern for Xiaojun. He stops when Xiaojun makes eye contact with him. His lips part with surprise as Xiaojun reaches for him. “Oh,” he whispers, taking the omega into his arms. “Okay, yes.”

“And Jeno?” asks Xiaojun, voice bleating and needy. “Want you both. Want you so badly.”

Jaemin presses a quick kiss to his temple. “He should be home now,” he tells Xiaojun. “Can I bring you to our room, or would you rather go to yours?”

Xiaojun thinks about it. He rooms with Lucas and Yangyang; it will smell like the other two alphas, and he doesn’t want that. He just wants to drown in the experience of being with Jaemin and Jeno. “Yours,” he decides, clinging tighter to Jaemin.

“Okay, I got you.” Jaemin’s tone is measured and soft as he guides Xiaojun through the Dream dorm. “You don’t have to worry about a single thing.”

When they reach Jaemin and Jeno’s room, they find the latter relaxing on their bed in a pair of loose-fitting gray sweatpants. He gets to his feet the moment he sees them, his nose already telling him what’s going on. He holds out a hand, wordlessly offering Xiaojun his touch.

Xiaojun lets go of Jaemin to push himself up against Jeno. “Please,” he whimpers indistinctly. He tucks his face into Jeno’s neck, breathes in his comforting alpha scent. “Want you.”

Jeno cradles him tenderly. “Anything you want,” he promises in a husky voice.

“Tell us how we can help you,” murmurs Jaemin, coming up behind Xiaojun to press his lips to his neck.

Xiaojun moans at the touch. Slick begins pooling uncomfortably in his underwear as his body prepares itself to be bred, never mind the fact that male omegas lost to evolution the ability to carry children long ago. He fumbles with the zip of his pants, eager to take them off, even as he leans up to capture Jeno’s lips in a desperate kiss.

Jeno nibbles on his lower lip as they kiss, holding Xiaojun in such a way that Jaemin can help him out of his clothing. When Xiaojun steps out of his underwear, Jeno asks, “Bed?”

Nodding, Xiaojun lets Jeno guide him to the bed. “Fingers, please,” he pants. “Want you to touch me.”

“He’s already so wet,” Jaemin tells Jeno in a voice that sounds almost awestruck.

Jeno pulls Xiaojun into his lap as he lets his hand trail down his back, rubbing his index finger around the omega’s dripping hole before pushing in. As he works him open, Jaemin circles around them both to cup Xiaojun’s face in his hands. He kisses him messily, their teeth clacking painfully together in their haste.

“Nrgh! _Please_!” whines Xiaojun.

Jaemin kisses down his throat to his chest, dragging his tongue over the divot of his collarbone. “Who do you want, Xiaojunnie?” he asks in a low voice.

Xiaojun whimpers and rocks himself down deeper onto Jeno’s fingers. “Want you both,” he moans.

“Who do you want _first_?” Jaemin clarifies with a quiet laugh.

“I want you _both_ ,” repeats Xiaojun, more firmly. He fixes Jaemin with a heated stare. “At the same time.”

An aroused growl rips its way out of Jeno’s throat. “Are you sure can you take us both?”

Xiaojun doesn’t know for certain. He’s never tried. But he knows it’s all that he wants right now. “Yes,” he insists and wriggles his hip in an unsubtle request for Jeno to add another finger.

Jeno obliges him, casting an electrified look at Jaemin as he does. “Jaemin-ah?” he prompts. “Do you want to try?”

“Yes. Fuck yes,” Jaemin practically growls, his eyes dark with an ardent interest. He presses a hot kiss to Xiaojun’s jawline, then lies back on the bed. He pulls Xiaojun with him, settling the omega over him and leaning forward to let his teeth graze over the shell of his ear. “I should’ve known that your shyness was hiding a real freak.”

Xiaojun giggles breathlessly. “I think it’s more that the two of you bring out something crazy in me,” he claims. As if to prove his point, he leans down to lick a slow stripe down Jaemin’s cheek and over his lips.

Jaemin’s body shudders beneath him. “Can I fuck you?” he asks, bracing Xiaojun with his hands on his hips.

“Please, please, please,” moans Xiaojun. He can feel the familiar deliriousness that always comes with his heats creeping into his brain. Jeno makes to remove his fingers, but Xiaojun stops him. “You gotta make sure I’m really stretched if you’re both going to fuck me,” he points out, his fingers curled tight around Jeno’s wrist between his legs.

“We’ll stretch you so good,” Jeno promises and kisses the back of Xiaojun’s neck.

Jaemin presses the head of his cock the Xiaojun’s rim, then, groaning, pushes inside of him alongside Jeno’s fingers. It’s— _Fuck._ —it’s so tight. Xiaojun keens, feeling impossibly full. “Yes,” he sighs. “Just like that.”

“You’re doing such a good job,” praises Jaemin. “Taking me so well.”

Then Jeno scissors his fingers apart, and Xiaojun moans at the way it practically burns. It’s going to be tight squeeze, he can tell, but he wants it. He wants it so badly. “Jeno, please,” he whimpers. “I can take you too. Want it. Please.” He know he isn’t speaking in full sentences anymore, but he also knows that Jeno and Jaemin know what he’s talking about.

Jeno lets his fingers slide out of Xiaojun and positions himself behind him. He caresses the side of his face gently, asking, “You ready?”

“So ready,” breathes Xiaojun.

And then Jeno is pushing into him, stretching him even more as his slides alongside Jaemin’s. It burns. It hurts. A pathetic mewling sound escapes from Xiaojun’s lips, but he _likes_ it.

“How are you doing, babe?” asks Jaemin, stroking a comforting hand over Xiaojun’s hip.

“G-good,” stammers Xiaojun, voice hiccuping a little. “Just, ah! Give me a moment?”

Jeno kisses his shoulder. “Take all the time you need.”

Xiaojun feels like he can barely breathe with how full he is. _Oh, god. Holy fuck._ But it’s so good. Feeling tears beginning to bead in the corners of his eyes as his body adjusts to the extreme stretch, he squeezes his eyes shut, tries to remember how to breathe.

When he opens his eyes again, he sees Jaemin gazing up at him, pupils blown wide. “Xiaojun-ah, you’re really something else,” the beta murmurs, and it sounds reverent on his tongue.

“Fuck me?” asks Xiaojun quietly. He thinks he can handle it now.

Jaemin fucks him. Rolling his hips up, he thrusts deeper into Xiaojun, his cock dragging deliciously against Jeno’s length inside of the omega. Xiaojun squeals a little when he bottoms out. “Good boy,” Jaemin croons. He lets his hips drop a little, sliding out halfway, and that’s when Jeno thrusts in, hard.

Xiaojun cries out loudly, pitching forward onto Jaemin’s chest. Jeno steadies him with a hand on his hip. “You doing okay?” he asks, his tone caught somewhere between turned on and concerned.

“More than okay,” Xiaojun assures him. “Don’t stop. I want… Fuck me, please.” He clenches his fingers in the sheets as Jeno and Jaemin find their pace, alternating their strokes into him in a way that keeps Xiaojun constantly stimulated. His whole body feels like it’s buzzing.

He isn’t the only overwhelmed the sensation, because it isn’t long before Jeno groans and warns him, “I’m close.”

“Please!” wails Xiaojun. “Knot me!”

“Who do you want?” Jeno asks. They all know that it can’t be both of them. There’s no way Xiaojun’s body would able to handle two knots.

“J-Jaeminnie,” he chokes out. “I want Jaemin’s knot.” He is marginally closer to the beta, and he figures he’ll get Jeno’s knot too later in his heat.

Jeno kisses the back of his neck, nibbling and sucking with just the right amount pressure. But when he moves to slide his cock out of the tight wetness that is Xiaojun’s hole, the omega whines loudly and clenches down on him.

“Want you to come in me first,” he tells Jeno, voice slurring slightly. “Fill me up, alpha. Fill me up so good.”

“Fuck, Xiaojun,” Jeno curses. He snaps his hips once, strong and deep and right against that little bundle of nerves. Xiaojun cries out sharply, clenches again, and then Jeno is coming, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Xiaojun’s hips.

Jaemin hisses, sounding unbearably turned on, but his pace doesn’t falter as Jeno rides out his orgasm then slips out of Xiaojun. “That’s good, baby,” he growls. “Isn’t that so good?”

Xiaojun isn’t sure if he’s talking to him or to Jeno, but he moans all the the same. The sounds in the room get significantly wetter as Jaemin fucks Jeno’s cum deeper into Xiaojun with every thrust. It’s dizzyingly erotic. Xiaojun feels like he could almost come untouched just from how fucking hot the entire situation is.

Then Jeno asks, “Can I suck you off?”

“Oh god, yes,” whimpers Xiaojun. He leans back to give Jeno better access to his leaking cock.

And oh, fuck, Jeno’s mouth is warm and wet around him, and it’s good. It’s so good.

“You like that, don’t you, Xiaojunnie?” asks Jaemin, voice strained with the effort of holding himself back from his release.

“Yessss,” Xiaojun pants. He’s close, _so close_ , and getting closer as Jeno hollows his cheeks and swirls his tongue around the head of his cock.

Jaemin bucks up into him, bruisingly hard. “Go on, Xiaojun-ah,” he growls. “Come in his mouth. Let him taste you.”

Xiaojun’s body quivers as his orgasm hits him. Jeno’s mouth is still so tight around him, and Jaemin is still fucking brusquely into him, and it’s all so much. “Need you to _knot_ me,” he whines at Jaemin. “Please.”

“I will,” promises Jaemin with grunt. He presses up inside of Xiaojun, impossible deep, before finding his release.

Despite the earlier stretch of accommodating both Jeno and Jaemin, the beta’s knot locks perfectly inside of Xiaojun. His body immediately relaxes, releasing any bit of held tension as the sensation of being knot mollifies a deep-set instinct within the omega. Some of the haze in his brain from his heat lifts a little, and he lets himself collapse loose-limbed on top of Jaemin’s chest.

“Did I do good?” he asks, letting the exhaustion settle into his body. Usually, with his heats, he needs to go a few rounds before he feels soothed enough to sleep, but he can already tell that he’s going to fall asleep in the next few minutes. _Hah, who would’ve guessed that all it would take to quell the worst of my heat pangs would be taking two cocks at once?_

Jaemin ruffles a hand through his hair, and Jeno curls himself around the two of them. “Yeah, Xiaojunnie,” says the alpha softly. “You did good.”

A week later, when everyone pulls their partners for the group vlives, Xiaojun laughs when he ends up with Jaemin and Jeno.

“Well,” says Jaemin with a smirk, “the three of us _do_ know how to have a good time together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted exchange between Jaemin and Jeno that I couldn’t figure out to fit in this chapter but wanted to share anyways:
> 
>  _“If we got married, we’d have to be the Lee-Nas,” says Jaemin with a sparkle in his eyes, “because Jeno_ always _comes first.” He says it like it’s a point of pride for him._
> 
> _Jeno chokes on a snort. “Jaemin, please.”_
> 
> Other fics about nomin having threesomes include [Sex Education (Or Something Like It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564419) with Doyoung and [Arriving Like Honeysuckle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722615) with Renjun (the latter also explains why Xiaojun’s heat pheromones don’t send Jaemin into rut even though he’s a beta).
> 
> Next up for this series is probably going to be yumark, though I haven’t hashed the story out very well yet so I’m not sure when it’ll be ready. Might post a few fics outside of this series first :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_sinchun) | [tumblr](https://sinchun.tumblr.com)


End file.
